Naruto: The Blind Shinobi
by LeapingWithFate
Summary: Naruto is blinded at an early age and saved by a man who refers to himself as In Caecus Monachus. How will he face the world, and will he still be able to become a ninja? KibaNaru
1. Prologue: In Caecus Monachus

Naruto: The Blind Shinobi

Prologue: In Caecus Monachus (The Blind Monk)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or League of Legends (although a lol champ will only appear once)

Beta'ed by: Heaven's Eagle and Radiant Dreams

Summary: Naruto is blinded at an early age and saved by a man who refers to himself as In Caecus Monachus. How will he face the world, and will he still be able to become a ninja? KibaNaru

* * *

At the gates of Konoha an old man stood. He was dressed rather strangely and was attracting the stares of everyone around him. He had long white hair partially covering his face, and across his face where his eyes should have been was a red band with a small blue stone. He was wearing bandages over his palms and wrists**,** as well as his feet and ankles**,** which were held in place by red bands. The man wasn't wearing anything else except for a dark green set of jeans. The strangest part of his appearance were the strange tattoos scattered across his torso.

(Man's PoV)

'_This place sure has changed. It __should've only been__seventy years, but this place looks like so much more time has passed. I suppose this is why we aren't allowed to summon from this realm. Time must pass __differently, but this shall be the final__ step in my repentance.'_ These were my thoughts as I walked through the gates of this strange new city. '_Konohagakure no Sato, I am led to believe that it stands for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.__'_

(Normal PoV)

Currently in Konoha a young blonde boy was running from a group that was chasing him. He was only five years old, which he had turned today actually, and he didn't know why he was being chased. The only thing that he could think of was that it had something to do with the names he was called and the rate at which he absorbed knowledge. He learnt how to write faster then anyone else around him and only got to practice on the two days the Hokage came to see him. He learnt how to speak rather well with everyone other than the Hokage, either ignoring him or cursing at him. The Hokage was rather happy that Naruto didn't pick up any of the bad words that he heard quite often. Naruto also learnt how to read, but in his defense**,** a man with a white mask bearing the word ROOT on it taught him properly. Still, he'd picked the skill up fast.

Another thing the boy learnt from the "weird ROOT man" was how to access his chakra. This skill Naruto wasn't taught though. He watched as the ROOT ninja accessed his chakra for a jutsu and Naruto found out how to do the same later that night. Still he knew that he was wrong about the reason. Even if he did pick stuff up fast**,** that didn't point to him being a "Demon" or "Kyuubi Brat". He also thought slightly about the fact that he was born the day the Kyuubi attacked, but he was unsure why that would matter.

Still Naruto knew better then to focus on anything other than escaping from the people who were chasing him. Just as he thought he had lost them**,** though, he tripped and rolled into a brick wall, hard. As he tried to stand up he felt a foot slam into his back. Then the blonde could hear a lot of yelling and knew that he wouldn't make it out in one piece as the Hokage thought he was still at the orphanage.

As the fists started raining down, Naruto barely noticed a couple knives coming towards his face. At that moment he screamed in pure terror and pain before the darkness swallowed him whole.

(3rd PoV Mancentric)

As the strange man walked around the village**,** he was confused on what he could do that would make up for what he did. As hundreds of thoughts flew through his head, he heard a young child scream. Instantly the man sent out a wave from his palm and his form tensed. Within seconds the man disappeared and as he felt himself reach his destination he let out a palm strike**,** sending a large wave of energy crashing into the group that had huddled around the boy. Suddenly the man disappeared and when he reappeared he was on the Hokage Monument. In his arms**,** the boy was shaking and the man frowned.

Before he could react another old man was standing in front of them. "I suggest you put young Naruto-kun down."

The man holding Naruto simply turned his head to face the older male. '_Is he serious, the boy has been blinded by the villagers and he sees me as a threat. What a fool. Still, I see what I need to do to finally be able to rest peacefully. He will never know the truth of who I am, and the name Lee Sin will never be uttered in this world - as I deserve nothing but to be forgotten._'

The man sat the boy down. "**Ego sum In Caecus Monachus. Aliquando quid iuuenis, quem locutus sum vobis. Lorem scientiam et viam venenatis erit infixa animo dimicare. Et salvabo vos ex ultima actum est multum in vita mali. Doleo, et redimas ante oculos non auxilium. (I am The Blind Monk. One day young one, you shall know what I have spoken. Knowledge of magic and the way I used to fight shall be ingrained in your mind. It is my final act and it will save you from a large amount of misery in your life. I am only sorry I couldn't help sooner and save your eyesight.)"**

As the man finished speaking he touched the blonde's head and faded, going back to his home to die. As the man's form faded away, the Sandaime rushed the blonde to the hospital. While praying that his surrogate grandson would be okay.

_A/N: Sorry the prologue is short and to make sure I am clear, League will play no more part of this story as Naruto will use magic and chakra to create his own unique abilities._


	2. Chapter 1: The Blind Academy Student

Naruto: The Blind Shinobi

Chapter 1: The Blind Academy Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or League of Legends (although the lol champ will not appear again)

Beta'ed by: Radiant Dreams

A/N: Also a special thanks to AnimeMangaFan321 for being my first reviewer.

* * *

After the Hokage had taken Naruto to the hospital, he realized that the blonde's eyesight was lost forever. When he asked the blonde what he wanted to do, the blonde stated that he refused to give up on being a shinobi. Eventually, Naruto joined the academy. It would be two years before he started could start his first of five years there. That day was hell for the seven-year-old.

(**_Flashback_**_)_

_Naruto walked into the academy and into his classroom. He had changed from his orange clothes, as he couldn't pick anything out anymore. So the blonde was dressed in black pants and a gray shirt. He had on a dark red vest and a dark red band tied over his empty eye sockets. He used his special energy, which he found the previous year, to get a feel of the room. It was completely filled except for a seat in between a boy and his dog and a boy that had a weird feeling about him._

_After sitting between them, two men walked in the room. They sat at the desk and one of them spoke. "My name is Umino Iruka and this is Mizuki. We will be your teachers untill you graduate and I would like for you to introduce yourselves."_

_Quite a while passed and everybody but nine people had introduced themselves. Then the nine that hadn't yet, went one at a time._

_First it was a black haired and black-eyed boy. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my family and training. I dislike idiots and I want to beat my brother for the position of Uchiha Clan Head one day."_

_Next was a pink haired girl. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my friends and I want to be a good ninja. (1)"_

_Then a blonde girl spoke up. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like my family and flowers and I want to be a good clan head."_

_Then the last girl stood slowly. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I like flowers. I don't dislike anything and I want to help my clan."_

_Then it was a lazy boy. "My name is Shikamaru." At this point the lazy boy laid his head back down._

_Next was a rather plump boy. "My name is Akamichi Choji and I like food. I dislike people who make fun of other people's weight and I want to become a good ninja."_

_Next was the when the boy with a dog to the blonde's left, took his turn. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I like dogs and training with Akamaru here. I dislike people who are stuck up and I want to be the best clan head my clan has ever had."_

_Then it was the boy to Naruto's right. "My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs and dislike people who kill bugs. I want to discover new types of bugs for my family's hive." This got a few ewws from the females in the class._

_Finally it was the blonde's turn. As he stood he accidentally hit the chair and knocked it over. He turned to find it, but had a slight bit of trouble getting a laugh out of the class. As he started to growl Kiba picked it up and put it back in place. The blonde sighed as he looked at the ceiling. 'I need to remember to get better at sensing where everything is at. I hate feeling helpless' "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training and old man Hokage." This got quite a few raised eyebrows at how the blonde referred to the village leader. "I hate people who judge others without getting to know them and people who think that just because I am blind that I am weak. My dream for the future is to become the strongest ninja in the village and learn who my parents were."_

_As the blonde sat down he looked towards Kiba. "Thank you for your help Kiba-san."_

_(__**Flashback end**_)

Throughout the next year, quite a few things happened. Most of the girls "fell in love" with Uchiha Sasuke, whose family was slaughtered. Due to the fact that Naruto couldn't see and there was a lot of academic work, Naruto had his test read to him by Iruka and made good grades. Taijutsu practice was starting and the first match that was fought was Naruto vs Sasuke.

(**Flashback**)

_Naruto stood in the center of the academy ring facing Sasuke's general direction. The Uchiha charged and Naruto barely manage to dodge the hit. The blonde then brought his foot around and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. The Uchiha growled and then smirked and started running in circles around the blonde before shooting forward with a punch. The hit connected and Naruto was knocked onto his back. Sasuke was on Naruto as fast as the kid could be throwing punch after punch._

_Iruka ended the match and Naruto pulled himself to his feet before stumbling back inside. The blonde wasn't in there when the class returned._

(**Flashback end**)

The next three years proved to be difficult for the blonde. He had extreme trouble in taijutsu and genjutsu, but Iruka knew he would graduate for one reason.

(**Flashback**)

_Naruto sat outside the academy on the swing when he heard someone walking by. Naruto followed them and soon came face to mask with the ninja who had taught him to read; although, he didn't know that. The ROOT ANBU grabbed the boy's hands and placed them in a weird seal. He then whispered two words. "Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)"_

(**Flashback end**)

The boy took about an hour to find out how to make the clones, and in doing so, assured that he would be able to graduate.

(**Graduation Day**)

Naruto sat at his desk with his eyes closed going over a theory he had in his head. '_So if I were to use that and then that, it is possible to create a more destructive force. The problem would be slowing the first one down enough that the second form would... Of course it is simple if I just-_'

Naruto was broken from his musings when Iruka called him into a separate room. Over the next ten minutes Iruka asked Naruto the questions that the other children would be working on and Naruto answered them flawlessly. When he was done he was instructed to go outside wait for the taijutsu part of the test to begin.

Once everyone was outside the test began. "Okay everyone listen up." Instantly all heads turned towards Iruka. "We are going to pair you up in groups of two. We will then have your group fight one of us. If you fight me, Mizuki will grade you and vice versa. The teams are-" At this point Iruka pointed towards a sign.

- Sasuke and Choji

Sakura and Ino

Shikamaru and Sato

Hinata and Shino

Naruto Kiba.

As the students paired up Naruto stood by Kiba. "Inuzuka," When the blonde got the brunette's attention he continued. "If we fight Mizuki our best bet is for you to attack while I flank, if we fight Iruka it will be best if you go towards one side while I attempt a straight up attack. As I try to distract Iruka you will come at him with everything you got."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Why the different plans?"

Naruto looked towards Mizuki as he threw two civilians out of the ring. "Mizuki has a slightly better form and although Iruka may be able to beat him, it is only because of his speed. With us fighting Mizuki will pick me apart even if I was purely on the defensive, where as Iruka will be more focused on picking an opening. I need to make sure not to give him one. Still my Taijutsu sucks so it will be better if you get the opening to take them down."

Kiba nodded and the two waited for their turn. When it finally was, it was Mizuki who stepped into the ring. The two looked at him and then Kiba rushed forward. Kiba started the fight by throwing a left jab at Mizuki, which the man dodged. The brown-haired boy then ducked back to avoid a slow punch from the chunin.

The two went back and forth while Naruto stayed back and walked around so that Mizuki's back was to him. The blonde then went into a small thought process. 'W_e need to win and Mizuki is not using his full strength. Still this needs to end soon or we will makes a lower grade, and with genjutsu still to come- Wait, a ninja is supposed to use deception. This is a taijutsu test, but we weren't forbidden from using other techniques. Still I need to make it look like I had nothing to do with the victory besides flanking him._'

At this point Naruto saw Kiba twisting for an attack and smirked. The blonde then mumbled something and made a gesture with his hand.

Kiba ducked Mizuki's punch and lashed out with his left hand. The blow connected and Mizuki looked shocked. Naruto took that moment to capitalize. He ran towards the teacher and struck him in the back of the knee with a palm strike causing the silver-haired man to fall to his knees. Naruto then kicked the man's head, but not hard enough to do any actual damage.

Iruka took that moment to end the test. "Okay that is it for the taijutsu portion of the test. Now it is time for the stealth portion."

Everyone left to go to the stealth area at the back of the academy. Once there Iruka explained that the students would need to hide from him and Mizuki. The longer they stayed hidden the better their score would be. Naruto instantly ran into the woods when Iruka started the test.

'_Okay so staying hidden won't be that hard, the question is should I use that technique._' After a few moments Naruto nodded to himself before saying one word. "**Absconde (hide)**" (_2_) As he spoke Naruto moved hands together and then pushed them downward. As he did his form disappeared. It wasn't until the test had ended that Naruto let the technique drop. When it did Naruto walked out of his hiding place only to see the shocked faces of his teachers.

Afterwards was the genjutsu test where Naruto used his memory of the class to find three of the five genjutsu. Then it was time for the ninjutsu portion of the exam. As Naruto walked out of the room, he had a Konoha headband on his arm.

After Iruka gave a small speech, Naruto walked outside where he was approached by Mizuki. "Hey Naruto, I have a surprise for you." Said blonde turned and looked at the man. "It is a secret test that will assure that you are Rookie of the Year."

Naruto listened to his test and when Mizuki was done explaining the blonde left.

(**That Night**)

Naruto approached the cabin Mizuki specified and opened the scroll. '_Did the idiot really tell me to learn a jutsu from it? I suppose he wants me to wait on him and let him train me. This gives me an opportunity while everything falls into place._' Naruto then opened the scroll just to where the first jutsu was visible. "**Scientia effusion (knowledge absorption)**"

As the words were spoken the letters on the scroll copied over themselves and the copies rose into the air. As the copies rose, they transformed into strange glyphs that flew at Naruto. "Ha the first jutsu was Kage Bunshin, that is great. Still no one told me about the information purposes. I always figured that the small fragments of the clones' memories were caused by me watching the clones. If I can obtain all their knowledge though I can work on more spells without worrying about the backlash. So what is next?"

As Naruto opened the scroll further he did the same techniques, with the same effect. "**Raiton: konryuu rendan (Thunder Dragon barrage**). This technique lunches five or more dragons made from lightning chakra at the user's target. Forbidden due to heavy chakra usage and the damage the backlash can cause to the user if done incorrectly."

The blind blonde sat for a moment before smiling. "**Kage Bunshin**" Instantly four clones appeared. "I want you to go somewhere outside the village to work on that jutsu. I will stay here and work on a technique of my own."

Naruto waited for an hour and out of nowhere Iruka showed up. '_What is he doing here? The Hokage said he would keep this hidden until I could make it back._' As these thoughts went through his head Naruto realized that Kiba was there as well. "What are you two doing here?"

Kiba stepped forward and smirked. "I am going take that scroll from you and pass Mizuki's test. I even brought Iruka here to watch."

At this point, Kiba explained what he had overheard and Iruka paled. "Inuzuka you idiot. Mizuki is trying to get his hands on the scroll, bringing more people here jeopardizes the plan." Before anyone could say anything though Naruto sensed something. With an incredible burst of speed he was in front of Kiba and a large shuriken was tearing through his arm as it was knocked of course.

Naruto let out a scream of pain as he clutched his arm, trying to cover the large gash that was gushing blood. Kiba stood stock still, staring at the blood that was spilled to, most likely, save his life. As the blonde looked at the wound the silver-haired ninja smirked. "Ha the demon is trying to act like it cares about others. We know you don't Kyuubi. We know that the Yondaime sealed you into a baby. Now it looks like you lost, monster."

Those words brought back a memory in the blonde.

(**Flashback**)

_Naruto was on the ground screaming in pain as the mob beat him and out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw the kunai coming and heard a voice. For the first time the voice and speaker was clear._

_Mizuki brought the Kunai down as he screams. "LOOKS LIKE YOU LOST MONSTER!"_

(**Flashback end**)

Naruto ground his teeth and decided something right then and there. "Fuck the Hokage's plan." As he spoke out loud everyone turned towards him. "You were the bastard that took my eyes. I am going to make you pay for that." Iruka and Kiba both looked shocked as Naruto bent his four fingers to where they touched his palm. His thumb then curled and touched his index finger. "**Ignis percusserit (Fire strike)**" Instantly the blonde's hand lit in an orange fire. Naruto used that fire to burn the wound on his arm closed.

Naruto then looked at Mizuki. "Take this! **Raiton: Konryuu rendan (Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon barrage)**" Instantly, ten dragons of lightning sprang to life around Naruto and charged at Mizuki. As they crashed into the ground there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared Naruto was panting and Mizuki was unconscious and surrounded by craters. "Damn it I fucking missed." The words were whispered and no one heard them.

About an hour later, Naruto and Kiba were standing in front of the Hokage, almost finished with their talk. "Listen I am going to explain to you what really happened that night thirteen years ago. The Yondaime gave his life to seal the Kyuubi away. Some people believe that since you were a baby, that the seal wasn't able to hold the beast at bay, but they fail to take into account that the Yondaime's soul has been what has kept the beast locked away. Now Kiba, may I ask what your opinion of young Naruto is now that you know the truth?"

Kiba looked towards them both and smirked. "Tch whatever, I guess it explains why he smells like a fox."

Naruto looked over at the Inuzuka. "You're one to talk, dog breath."

"What ever you say, whiskers." As Kiba said that Naruto's eyes went wide. The dog-nin left after that and Naruto stayed to talk to the old man.

"Why did the Yondaime choose me, Jiji?" Naruto looked at the ground as the question left his lips.

The Hokage sighed and tried to think of what to say. "I believe it was because he knew that you would be able to handle the responsibility. He may have knew your parents and asked them. Whoever they were though, he never told me."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the Hokage's office. When he did though, he came face to face with Kiba. "Do you need something?"

Kiba nodded at the blonde. "Come with me." As the words left his mouth Kiba dragged Naruto off. Eventually the two reached the Inuzuka Compound. Kiba then pulled Naruto in the main house. "HANA-NEE" The moment the words left his lips the brunette found the door open by his sister.

"What is it little brother?" When Hana asked this, Naruto felt his sleeve get tugged up.

"I was wondering if you could heal Naruto's arm? I know you are primarily a vet, but you are a med-nin." Naruto at this point pulled his arm away and went to speak, but was unable to.

The reason was Hana stopped him by grabbing the arm and examining the wound. "How did this happen?"

At this point Naruto had had enough. "It was just an accident during training and it isn't important. I saw Kiba on his way here and he could smell the blood from it. Still, it is fine, and thanks for bringing me Kiba, but _it is_ fine." As Naruto finished he turned around and started walking away. A few seconds later, though, he was approached by a confused Kiba. Guessing what was on the taller boy's mind, Naruto spoke. "Look Kiba, the fact that Mizuki turned traitor isn't something that can be spread around. If we are going to tell anyone about what happened it is best to get the Hokage's approval first. Still, thank you for remembering that I was hurt. Not many people care. Not that I blame them after what the Kyuubi did."

Kiba touched the blind boy's shoulder. "You should blame them." That caused Naruto a large amount of shock. "You are nothing like the demon that attacked our village."

Naruto couldn't help but to smile at that. "I suppose the fact that the Inuzuka loyalty is shining through you means that you consider me a friend." Kiba was about to speak at the fact that Naruto brushed off what he said about the village, but the dog-nin didn't have time.. "Look Kiba there isn't a need to worry about me. I have been alone most of my life and I am fine, so I think I will be okay. Even so, thanks dog-breath." As he said the last part the blonde walked away with a light smile on his face.

_A/N: (1) This is before everyone became obsessed with Sasuke, that happens within a year though._

_(2) Naruto's way of using magic, require a key word or phrase and a gesture. Based on the gesture a word or phrase can do more then one thing._


	3. Chapter 2: Teams and a History Lesson

Naruto: The Blind Shinobi

Chapter 2: Teams and a History Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or League of Legends (although the lol champ will not appear again)

Beta'ed by: Radiant Dreams

A/N: *Turns Chibi* P.S. I wike reviews so pwese review

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed waiting for his alarm clock to ring. There was just so much going through his head at the moment. Then suddenly, at the same time his alarm clock went off**,** Naruto received a memory from a clone he had made.

Instantly**,** the blonde was up and dressed. Before he left, he created a shadow clone and gave it instructions to get his ninja license photo taken if he didn't make it back in time. Within minutes, Naruto was standing outside the library. He used his chakra to jump off the walls between the library and a building off to the left to arrive at an open window. Once inside, he ran to the location his clone was at.

On the table Naruto could feel a book, about twice as thick as the version he remembered from the academy. Naruto opened the book and slowly turned the pages, counting each one until he arrived at page four-hundred and fifty. "**Scientia effusion (knowledge absorption).**"Instantly**,** the words started glowing before turning into symbols which then rose from the page. The strange glyph-like markings then flew into Naruto's head through the center of the blonde's forehead.

The blonde dropped to his knees and held his head from the intake of information immediately afterwards.

_The Uzumaki Clan_

_The first thing I would say is how easy it was to spot an Uzumaki. Most of the clan members having fiery red hair and purple eyes. _

_Sadly though the Uzumaki clan were mostly destroyed during the Second Great Shinobi War by a combination of forces from Kumo, Iwa, Mist, and a few minor __villages__. During that time a call for aid was sent to Konoha, but it was sadly unanswered as Konoha's response team was slaughtered from guerrilla-tactics and the main force didn't have the time to mobilize. However the warriors in Uzu managed to kill __every single __attacker in a last ditch effort that cost their lives in the process. _

_I speculate that Konoha would have lost the war if not for Uzu. I also believe that if Konoha could have made it to Uzu then the village and its people would have been saved. Uzu was not only a valuable ally, but the Uzumaki who ran the village was distantly related to both the Senju and __the __Uchiha clan, that were stated to have been born from the Sage of Six Paths. Many believe this to be myth, but if not does that mean the Uzumaki are also true descendants from the Sage? If so I believe it would explain why the Uzumaki helped not only the Senju, but also the Uchiha by funding the village, providing materials for their weapons, and hiring building crews to build the compounds when Konoha was founded._

_Due to this I believe the Uzumaki may have had a "backdoor" into the compounds as Mito Uzumaki, who married the Shodaime Hokage__**,**__ never walked in through any marked entrances. __In my opinion, the secret entrance into the Uzumaki compound is located behind the Hokage Monument.__ It is hidden by seals and only an Uzumaki should know where to go without help._

_The reason for this would be __the__ Uzumaki's unnaturally high affinity for seals. Fuinjutsu is a complex art and other than a few people they were the only true masters. They also mastered Kenjutsu to an unnatural degree. I remember once fighting a blind Uzumaki. He only had his sword and was able to fight me to a draw at full strength while he was low on chakra. I remember that his name was Hayato and he became the Uzukage. The last one, it was by his actions the Uzumaki held out as long as they did, and he took the lives of thousands that day, or at least that is what I have been told __by merchants who the Uzumaki made sure escaped._

_The Uzumaki Kenjutsu style is a fearsome art. Their style seems to revolve around "feeling" where their opponents were instead of __using their eyes__. __Although I am unsure what that means__.__ It has been said that some of the __masters __removed their own __eyes so I have always wondered if that was the case with Hayato. __The man had said something that makes me think so. "I would lose my eyes time and time again for what I gained." That is the last statement I heard from a ninja of Uzu and it was after I offered to take him to my teammate so he could regain his sight via transplant. Since then I have wondered what his beliefs truly were._

_Still__**, **__even with their village destroyed__**, **__I believe that the Uzumaki clan will live on in Kushina. She came to Konoha at the request of Mito a week before her clan was attacked. That young girl carries the hopes of her clan on her __shoulders __and I believe that someday, someone else will be writing a new segment on the Uzumaki Clan. _

_Written by,_

_Jiraya no Sanin_

As the information became clearer, Naruto remembered something else. He had been invited to Sakura's as Kiba said that it would give Sasuke a reason to show up. The Uchiha of course didn't, but Naruto saw something.

It was a picture of the Yondaime and standing next to him was a red haired woman. When the question of who they were was asked the answer was obvious for the blonde man, but the woman was called. "A hussy named Kushina who was trying to steal the Yondaime."

Naruto had ignored that memory until now. '_Red hair, purple eyes, Uzumaki Kushina. Her facial structure matches up with mine, but I have blonde hair and blue eyes. If she was trying to get into a relationship with the Yondai- He… and she… No wonder the Old man is keeping this shushed. I mean if people knew._'

Naruto instantly rushed out of the library through the way he came, went home and dispelled his clone, and ran to the Hokage's office. When he got in there he acted fine until after he had his picture taken and ninja identification made. Afterwards the cameraman left and the blonde looked towards the village leader. "I know who my parents are."

After saying that the blonde left the office and decided to go look for the Uzumaki Compound. It took about three hours, but the blonde found it. The compound was one big building and it was surrounded by a maze of trees. Naruto was afraid he would get lost, but eventually he got an idea. He used a spell he knew to find the way to the compound.

The Hokage showed up at that moment. "Naruto**,** I want to-"

He was cut off though. "No I understand, you couldn't tell me without risking someone overhearing. Even in your office or home there could be a listening device hidden, being the Hokage isn't easy. Still we are safe now and I would like to talk. That is if you have the time?"

The Sandaime nodded his head. "Of course, but how about I show you around the compound while we talk."

Naruto nodded and the tour began. The Hokage showed Naruto everything, but the library**,** as only a member of the Uzumaki could enter. Afterwards they talked a bit longer and the Hokage left.

(**One Week Later Academy**)

Naruto was sitting down waiting on teams to be made. He had learned a lot during the past week as he barely left his clan compound. He had started studying fuinjutsu and progressed at a speed unheard of even in the Uzumaki clan. He literally just absorbed the knowledge although he was unsure how he could make the seals, but he did have a few ideas. With ninjutsu**,** he learned of a way to get a better feel of his surroundings than his chakra cloud. The jutsu called for him to pulse his chakra in a wave and use it like a sonar. He combined it with his chakra cloud**,** and was at the point where he could "see" an outline of everything around him. Even with his clones running he never lost track of them.

As for kenjutsu**,** Naruto was learning slowly, but he had found a sword that made him happy. The best part was whom it had belonged to. Below the sword was a carving brought from Uzu that stated-

_The Uzumaki to draw this shall inherit my blade. The seals on it shall keep it sharp and in top condition, but you must deserve it. Only by breaking my seal shall you earn my sword. - Hayato_

Naruto was extremely happy when he drew the sword from its sheath. Naruto decided to take the kenjutsu style slow though**, **and sealed it away with a spare storage scroll that was lying around. His taijutsu was still bad and Naruto was horrible in genjutsu, but the blonde was happy with his progress in a week.

After a few more seconds**,** Kiba sat down beside Naruto. "What's up**,** fox?"

Naruto looked towards him. "Nothing I guess**, **mutt." At this point Naruto truly smiled for the first time, in front of someone else, since he lost his eyes. "Have time for your flea bath this morning?"

The comment left Kiba wide eyed until Iruka came in. "Welcome graduates and congratulations." Iruka went off on a speech about being genin that most people ignored and then said what got everyone's attention. "The teams are as follows, Team One... Team Seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino," Sasuke sighed and Sakura screams. "Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata faints and both Kiba and Naruto smirk knowing they dodged a bullet not getting put on Sasuke's team. "and Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." When Iruka finished Ino complained and everyone waited for what the chunin would say next. "Your jonin-sensei will be here after lunch until then you are dismissed."

As people started leaving Naruto invited his team out for ramen. They agreed and soon enough the three were sitting at Ichiraku's having their orders taken.

"So Naruto**,**" The blonde turned towards Kiba when the brunette said his name. "How is your arm?"

The blonde lifted his sleeve showing the wound was completely healed. "It is fine, as I said the wound wasn't actually that bad." Kiba couldn't argue as Naruto's arm didn't have a mark on it.

"Wh-wha-what happened**,** Na-Naruto-kun?" As Hinata stuttered out the question Naruto mentally punched himself for not coming up with an excuse, but the wound had healed so fast he thought he wouldn't need one.

Thankfully Kiba answered. "Naruto and I were training and the claws on my hand caught him wrong. I offered to let my sister heal him, but he declined."

Hinata nodded shyly and the food arrived. The team ate in peaceful silence before heading back to the academy. About ten minutes later the sensei came in one after another**, **taking their students with them as they left.

When Team Eight was called out**,** though**,** it was by two women. They followed them up to the roof where they were told to sit on the stairs. At this point the black haired**,** red eyed woman spoke up. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai and this is Mitarashi Anko. We are going to be your sensei and**,** as I am sure you are curious**,** the reason behind it is simple. I was recently promoted and Anko is the person I work best with so the Hokage wanted to make sure that you had proper instruction."

At this point the purple haired woman, Anko**,** started talking. "Okay brats**,** there is still two things we must discuss. The first will be introductions—name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Be more descriptive than you were at the start of the academy. So blind brat why don't you start."

Kiba and Hinata could both hear a growl from the blonde in between them. "My name is **_UZUMAKI_** Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and the last true (_1_) descendant of the Uzumaki clan, the rulers of Uzu." This caused everyone around him to go wide eyed. "I like training, my true friends, and ramen. My dislikes are people who make fun of others for a disability, people who judge other people they don't know, and perverts who are openly perverted. My hobbies are training, gardening, and learning. Lastly**,** my dreams for the future is to make my clan proud and be more like my idols Uzumaki Hayato and the Yondaime Hokage."

When Naruto was finished**,** Kiba spoke up. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba**,** son of Inuzuka Tsume and appointed heir of the Inuzuka clan. I like training, my family, my partner Akamaru, and my friends. I dislike judgmental people and people who refer to the Inuzuka's partners as pets. My hobbies are training with Akamaru and playing with the pups at the Inuzuka compound. My dream for the future is to find a good mate and do a good job leading my clan."

Then it was Hinata turn. (she stutters but I am to lazy to type in this much, I will do it for the most part unless she is talking a paragraph long.) "My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I am currently the heiress to my clan. I like" at this point Hinata glanced at Naruto**,** "my family and friends. I dislike perverts and people who look down on others. My hobbies are flower pressing and training. I want to become strong and get someone to notice me." At this point Hinata once again glanced to Naruto.

Anko moved forward. "Well then we are your sensei and we will introduce ourselves tomorrow if you pass our test. The test is kind of like the final of the genin exams so be prepared and meet us here at seven."

At this point**,** Anko grabbed Kurenai and the two disappeared. Naruto sighed and stood up. "Well guys**, **I guess I will see you here tomorrow." When his teammates nodded Naruto walked away. After a few minutes**,** though**,** Kiba ran up to him. "Hey**,** Hinata turned down my offer becauseher family wanted to see her, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come eat dinner at my house. It seems fair as you treated us to lunch."

Naruto hesitated but decided to agree. After all, they were teammates. It would be best to see how Kiba's family saw him. He knew Hana had no problem with him at least, and If Kiba's mom didn't like him then Kiba would know why.

When they got to the house**, **Kiba just dragged him in and yelled**,** "Kaa-san, nee-chan**,** we have a guest for dinner." A few minutes later**, **Hana and Tsume entered with three grey dogs. Afterwards**,** they smiled and introduced themselves and Hana introduced her partners Soramaru, Taromaru, and Toshimaru. Naruto let out a sigh when they did as he knew he was safe. "Anyway**,** mom**,** Naruto is on the same team-"

Naruto cut him off. "She knows**,** Kiba." That got a raised eyebrow from Kiba. "Generally important jonin, potential sensei and clan heads are present at team assignments. They influence how the Hokage builds the teams and I can guess why we were put together. That leads me to a question though. Does Hana-san know about-" Naruto stopped talking and touched his stomach. When Tsume nodded, Naruto smiled. "Well then thank you for not viewing me as the Kyuubi."

Hana instantly went to cover Kiba's ears when Naruto spoke, but the boy squirmed out of her grasp. "Don't worry nee-chan**,** I already know."

"Oh, how did you find out?" When she asked the question**,** Tsume told her the truth. "So that is what had happened to you arm."

Before Naruto could answer**,** a black dog with an eye-patch walked in and growled. This caused Naruto to become slightly nervous. "Tsume**,**" It said, making Naruto fall backwards onto his butt, causing the dog to pause and shake his head. "We need to do something about my pup. He needs to find a partner and stop acting like a brat. It is getting rather annoying."

Tsume turned towards her partner. "I have been unable to find a partner for him, but it is a clan matter, and needn't be discussed at the moment. It is time for dinner and we have a guest."

The dog nodded and looked towards the kitchen. "I suppose the dinner was for Kiba's team, so where is the third member?"

Naruto**,** at this point**,** finally stood up. "Hinata said she had business with her family."

Kiba nodded and continued. "Yeah, she said something about her father wanting to talk to her about her team members. She wouldn't say anything else though."

After dinner Naruto talked with Kiba a bit before leaving. As he did**,** he stepped into an alleyway and pulled out a scroll. Instantly the blonde was gone. About five minutes later he appeared in the Uzumaki Compound. Putting the scroll away**,** the blonde smirked. '_A master key to a series of shunshin seals. The Uzumaki's backdoor to anywhere in the village. The ultimate escape route for the young children of the clan if the village was to be attacked. I could be in any section of the city, and every major compound within minutes._'

At this point**,** the blonde went to the room he had claimed and lay down to go to sleep. As he dosed off he tried to think of the test they would have tomorrow.

(**Next Day Academy**)

Naruto was sitting with Hinata, waiting for their sensei and Kiba. When Kiba showed up**,** though**,** his eyebrow was raised. "Where is Anko and Kurenai-sensei?"

"They haven't made it here yet." As he said it Naruto picked up a slight scent of dango. "Or the test has already started, fuck. Kiba we need you to track their scent." The Inuzuka nodded and the three twelve year olds were off. Eventually**, **they arrived at training ground 14, only for Naruto to be kicked away from the group. When he stopped rolling he felt Anko's presence. "Well then what is going on here sensei?"

Anko smirked. "Well Nai-chan believes that teamwork won't come naturally in the scale for a big test, so instead we are testing your skills. The better you do the harder your training will be, but if you fail-" Naruto nodded and the battles began.

(_Kurenai vs. Hinata and Kiba_)

Kiba and Hinata were told the same thing as Naruto and they were looking nervous until Kiba spoke. "Well then**, **sensei**,** you better hope Naruto doesn't hurt Anko-sensei too bad." These words gave Hinata a slight confidence boost and the two young ninja got in position. Kiba started off by running forward and attacking head on. However**, **Kurenai simply avoided his attacks. After a few minutes Hinata jumped in as well, but the red-eyed woman simply danced around their blows.

After ten minutes of the game**,** Kurenai just faded leaving two panting genin standing in front of two destroyed logs. "Well you two pass and I must say that if the fight was real you may have nicked me." Hearing those words were a huge blow to Kiba's ego. "Now why don't we go see how your teammate is going**?**" When she got nods from her students Kurenai smiled until an explosion went off. '_Anko__**,**__ what did you do?_'

(_Naruto vs. Anko_)

Anko had just finished talking when a second after, Naruto attacked her from behind. She dodged the attack and stabbed the clone in the back, and watched as it dispersed into smoke. "Well then**,** it seems my attack didn't surprise you, luckily I have a lot more up my sleeve." Naruto took this moment to disappear. '_Okay I need a plan. She doesn't know I am in the same spot, but she may figure it out soon. My chakra is also __too __unstable for any big jutsu. I guess I have no choice, but to do that, but it will take a moment to set up if I don't want her to see me._'

When Naruto had everything in place he stopped feeding mana into his cloaking spell causing the spell to fade and making him reappear. In that moment the blonde's clones did the same thing and Anko smirked at the fact that she was surrounded. That was until half of the Naruto's hands lit on fire, and the air distorted around the rest. Dual cries of "**Ignis percusserit (fire strike) and ventus ensis (wind blade)**" could be heard as a large amount of fire and wind rushed towards her. Anko dodged, but the attack caused an explosion.

"Almost got me**,** gaki. Better luck next time though." As Anko said this**, **Naruto pointed down. Confused**, **the woman looked down only to see a paralysis seal carved into the ground. "A little chakra and you would have had me, so why didn't you finish it."

"I couldn't of." The blonde's statement got a questioning look. "If I had used chakra you would have sensed it and made sure to avoid the seal."

Anko smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Well**,** still a good job gaki. Let's go see how the mutt and Hyuuga are doing."

_A/N 1) Naruto said this because he is the only Uzumaki that stills bear the name. The rest have shed their names in order to go into hiding. While Naruto understands he doesn't agree._


	4. Chapter 3: The C-rank Begins

Naruto: The Blind Shinobi

Chapter 3: The C-rank Begins (Off to Nami no Kuni)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or League of Legends (although the lol champ will not appear again)

Beta'ed by: Radiant Dreams

_A/N: In this story the academy ends in __August so it is like roughly October fifth at the moment._

* * *

It had been two months since Team Eight, or Team Ramen as it was what the group ate for lunch most of the time, passed their test. Since then, they had been put through vigorous training sessions. Every day four of the five members would go home sore and complaining about a blonde that could handle too much for his own good.

Said blonde was actually sore as well, he just never showed it and used it to push even his teachers. Then after getting home the blonde would continue training until he couldn't move a muscle, only to force himself back up. A single thought process was what gave him the strength he needed. '_How can I be worthy of my clan if all I do is give up? I must train harder, as I am the last Uzumaki. I carry my clan on my shoulders and I refuse to fail.'_

Naruto's wardrobe had changed slightly too. He had taken to wearing his village headband on his left arm. He had on black pants and a red shirt. Over the shirt he had a dark rusty orange vest and a black piece of cloth covered his eyes.

Training wasn't the only thing the blonde did though, he also spent time with his team working together, and did a few extra d-ranks to fight off occasional bouts of boredom. The main thing that stuck in his mind was a conversation with Sasuke about two weeks after the test.

(**_Flashback_**)

_Naruto walked in front of Sasuke who was currently sitting at the bridge in training ground seven waiting on his sensei. Naruto at this point was receiving a glare from both Sasuke and Sakura. "Teme can I talk to you about something?" Sasuke just continued to glare which made Naruto growl slightly. Grabbing the raven's arm the two disappeared._

_Four minutes later they were standing in the library in front of an open book. "Look teme, all I want is for you to read this section and if so I will tell you how to get Sakura to leave you alone."_

_Deciding on the lesser of two evils Sasuke turned to the book. "Why did you show me this?" Sasuke asked after finishing and lowering his head down. _

_Naruto bit his lip and decided to be honest. "Because I know what it is like to be alone. When I was younger I had no one and then I found Iruka-sensei. He became like an older brother to me and I finally had a reason to truly try to be strong. To be honest after I lost my sight, I seriously thought about giving up. Iruka made me realize how wrong I was to think that when he put his faith in me. I wanted you to know that you weren't alone, because when you are, that is when you are weakest."_

_Sasuke snapped at that. "You know nothing of my pain. You were alone from the start, whereas I had my family taken from me. Hate is the only way to get stro-"_

_He was cut off with a punch to the face though. "You think hate is how you get stronger. Look at the Yondaime Hokage, it took the strongest demon in history to take him down. The Yondaime would of destroyed Itachi in a second flat and he loved everyone in the village. He used that to get stronger, so don't tell me about hate. You have no reason to talk about hate. On my fifth birthday I had my eyes fucking cut from my head so just shut the fuck up!"_

_Sasuke paused at that and Naruto continued. "I want so bad to hate this fucking village, but the people I care about are here and for them I can suffer anything. So stop your bullshit. If you want to get stronger find friends that you want to protect and pull that stick out of your damn ass."_

_Sasuke stood in silence for a moment before speaking. "So how do I get Sakura to leave me alone?"_

_Naruto slightly smiled at that. "Simple, you just tell her that you found someone else. That if she interferes in that relationship you will never talk to her again. She will be depressed and try to figure out who, but will leave you alone about it. She will then spread it to Ino, who loves to spread rumors and gossip, will let the whole village know. The council may hound you, but they will listen to the last loyal Uchiha if he tells them to drop it. Problem solved, no more fan-girls."_

(**_Flashback end_**)

After that Naruto and Sasuke started training together on their days off and became friends. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke seemed to calm down a lot as well. However it was getting time for the annual Kyuubi Festival and Naruto knew the way to get out of the village. That is what brings teams seven and eight to the Hokage's office. "So you see Hokage-sama by sending two teams, we get the added protection from the additional jonin, the pay is still higher, and we can actually get real world experience."

The Hokage looked at the blonde, knowing the real reason he wanted to leave. "Very well teams seven and eight will go on a joint c-rank mission. Your client will be here shortly, and Naruto-kun, it is about time you brought this up. I knew it was only a matter of time once you and Sasuke became close." Hearing it phrased like that caused two growls throughout the room, one from Hinata and another from an unknown source. Everyone shrugged it off, thinking it was Sakura. "All right, show Tanzua in."

When the Hokage said this, the door opened to reveal and old drunk. "This is my team *hic* a couple of pretty ladies that should be in the kitchen, a scarecrow and a bunch of brats, one of which is blind." Tanzua laughed and went to take a drink.

Instantly the bottle shattered and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared a katana was in front of Tanzua's left eye and the hilt was held in the hands of Naruto. "Making fun of an Uzumaki while he has a sword is an extremely dangerous action Tanzua-san." As Naruto finished speaking he brought his sword downward and flung the sake onto the old man while leaving him shaking. Afterwards the blonde simply focused chakra into the blade, causing it to once again disappear.

Everyone was surprised by that. "You know fuinjutsu Naruto-kun?" As Kurenai asked the question, she made the connection in her mind. "Oh yeah, Uzumaki got it. So when did you start learning?"

Naruto looked towards the ground. "The week before team assignments. The most difficult thing about fuinjutsu was figuring out how to make the symbols correctly when writing them down. Then again when I put my mind to something it generally happens."

This interested the Hokage himself. "So how did you manage it?" Naruto looked at the old man before shrugging.

Afterwards the blonde focused on the magical energy within his body. "**Verba, formantur (words, take form).**" The moment the words left the blonde's lips a symbol appeared in the air. It slowly became clearer until it spelled out- _Uzumaki Naruto, The Blind Shinobi_

After a little bit of explaining, related to the mission, the teams were sent to pack. As Naruto arrived home, he sighed and slumped against the wall. '_Damn it why is this so hard? Why do I have to like that impulsive mutt? I wish that we hadn't done that, then I would still be able to ignore it._'

As these thoughts went through his head the blonde stayed lying down, trying hard not to let his emotions out. Ten minutes later Sasuke appeared in front of him. Seeing the state his cousin/brother was in caused a small amount of panic in the Uchiha. "Naruto, what's the matter?"

The blonde hesitated, but looked up and explained.

(**Flashback**)

_Naruto and his team sat in front of Kurenai as she went over some of the additional ways to break genjutsu. "At the academy you were taught to use the kai sign and release a pulse of chakra, but that is only one of the ways. You can also over power the chakra in your system or cause yourself pain. Then there is a buddy-method where you force your chakra into the trapped person. Now then I want you guys to try and break free."_

_The moment Naruto was put under the genjutsu he found himself alone with Kiba. "What in the world is going on?"_

_"Naruto," hearing the voice used by his friend caused Naruto to turn slightly shocked. Instead of the normal smile that was on Kiba's face there was a dark glare. "Hmm, still answering to that name, Kyuubi."_

_"Kiba what are you-" Naruto didn't have time to ask though._

_"Shut up and die demon-scum!" As Kiba yelled, the genjutsu faded._

_Once Naruto's eyes opened he saw Anko yelling at Kurenai. "What in the hell were you thinking Kurenai, putting him in a genjutsu that showed his greatest fear, there is no telling what could have happened." As the purple haired girl finished yelling she turned to Naruto. "Are you okay Blondie, what did you see?"_

_Naruto simply looked at the ground. "My childhood, but worse." As the words left his lips the blonde boy walked away._

(**Flashback end**)

"I realized after that, that I like the stupid mutt. I hate that I feel this way when I know he doesn't feel the same." As Naruto finished his explanation Sasuke had a small frown on his face.

As they sat there the raven hit the blonde's arm. "Come on, we can think about what to do later, but let's get away from Konoha first." Naruto nodded and the two left.

(**Two days later**)

So far the pace to Nami no Kuni had been incredibly slow. It may have seemed fast if Sakura would ever shut her mouth, but the girl would just not stop talking. So far Naruto had been able to restrain himself from hurting her, but while traveling with Kiba his nerves were shot. Each night the blonde would lie down in a tent next to the brunette and it isn't helping the crush one bit. '_If Sakura doesn't shut her mouth in the next five seconds I will kill her._'

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth he felt chakra rise and come at their backs at a high speed. As he turned the blonde blocked a kunai aimed for his head only to see his sensei get torn apart by sharp spike covered chains that were dripping a dark purple liquid. As a scream tore it's way from Sakura's throat, the ninja that the chains were attached to appeared.

Naruto instantly had his sword in his hand and managed to block a claw that was thrown at him. As the claw struck the ground Kiba was spiraling towards the man who threw it. He was forced to dodge however as a second claw came at him. Instantly a fireball was flying towards the enemy ninja courtesy of Sasuke.

As the two ninja flipped out of the way though, one was engulfed in two dragons while three more exploded around him. As the man fell dead his partner froze. Kiba capitalized on that moment and knocked him out with a tsuga.


End file.
